


Prey for a Good Chase

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Dark!Steve Rogers - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Assault, F/M, Fear, Kidnapping, Nomad Steve, Some Swearing, no smut tho, noncon, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Dark!Steve wants a good chase.
Relationships: Dark!Steve Rogers/Reader, Dark!Steve Rogers/you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Prey for a Good Chase

“Run.”

That’s what Steve had said as he stalked towards you looking like a predator ready for the hunt. His face hard and eyes almost black, leaving no room for argument. Ever since he returned from being a fugitive, he always made you feel on edge. You couldn’t place it, but you never wanted to be alone in a room with him.

Hair standing on end, you knew he wasn’t playing a trick by the way his eyes glazed over and he bared his teeth at you.

You stood swiftly meaning to jump over the couch to make a quick get away, but Steve was on you in an instant. He grabbed you by the collar of your t-shirt and pulled you harshly to him. He wrapped one hand around your waist as the material from your shirt cut into your throat choking you against his chest. As you struggled in his grip, he scolded you, “I told you to run. So, you better fucking run.”

He shoved you away from him and your knees gave way with fear sending you to the ground. Your head hit the corner of the side table next to the couch making you see stars. You tripped a few times trying to get to your feet as he slowly backed away from your trembling form.

Waiting until you were on your feet almost out of the room, he bellowed out, “Go ahead and hide if you must. I want a good chase!”

You ran.

Your shirt was torn, blood dripped into your eyesight as you ran around a corner of the Compound to fast. Your body hits the floor with a heavy thud. The abrasive cement sends sharp pains through your already tired bones, making you wince and curl in on yourself. You brace yourself on the floor, catching your breath momentarily even though your lungs were on fire.

Stomach acid was close to coming up, but you swallowed it down as you let your forehead lay on the cool cement floor. It grounded you. Made it real what was happening, but you truly didn’t want this to be real. Fear was flooding your body; with lips shaking, you push yourself up on all fours readying yourself to move. You noticed a spot of blood on the floor from where your forehead rested. The cut wasn’t deep, it was just a “warning” from him.

You cannot stop.

Making it to the end of the hall, you hastily push through the big double doors that lead you to another hallway, but with 2 different ways to go. You know going straight ahead would lead you to a few of the labs on that floor, and going right would bring you to the enormous, glass filled foyer. He probably thought you’d head for open air, so you opted for the lab.

Sucking in a deep, pain filled breath you ran towards the labs. Every doorway you passed made you weep, waiting for the monster to jump out and attack. Just as you made it to the lab doors, you hear another set of doors down the hall whoosh open. Your heart stills in your chest. Icy fear runs down your spine as you hold back a whimper.

Running into the lab you spy a small cabinet, and dive to it ripping open the doors thankfully finding it empty. Tucking in on yourself you wiggle inside, just shutting the small door when you hear the big, glass doors to the lab open.

Your body quakes from adrenaline and absolute fear.

You hear the sadist step into the room and survey it. Walking from one end to the other, you will your body to relax. Putting a hand over your mouth you try to breathe through your nose savoring each breath you can take.

It was no more than a whisper, but it made your head whip towards to cabinet door, “Y/N”.

Tears flow freely down your blood-stained cheeks upon realizing you were found, “Come out, now and I will be gentle.” He sounded almost kind, it was a terrible guise, underneath lay the beast. He wanted you. He stalked you out. Wanting nothing more than to devour you.

Shaking your head even though he couldn’t see you, you knew your time was up. “I can smell you, Y/N. I know you’re here.” Steve growled out.

Crunching metal sounded in your ears as Steve flung the cabinet door off its hinges and dragged you out by your hair. Your screams cut through the air as he brought your face up to his. You threw your arms out at him in a pitiful defense, barely grazing his suit of armor.

He easily captured both of your hands in one of his as he grabbed the back of your neck with a cruel grip. 

“It wasn’t a good enough chase for me, Doll. But don’t worry, you’ll have time to work on it.”

Swallowing against the lump in your throat, you choked out through your tears, “What do you mean?”

He smiled menacingly down at you, “You and I are going on a trip, far, far away.”

Your body heaved, you let out a guttural scream as you fought with all the strength you had left. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and back handed you, knocking you unconscious.

As he looked over your sleeping form, he thought of all the enthralling times ahead. He truly did enjoy a good chase, and he was going to get many thrilling hunts with you as the prey.


End file.
